In subsea power distribution systems there is a need for subsea switchgears which are responsible not only for distributing incoming electric power to a number of subsea consumers, but also for breaking the electrical power in case of fault.
A subsea switchgear can be provided by placing a typical topside solution inside one pressure proof canister. Another possibility is to put pressure sensitive components in a number of separate pressure proof canisters and connect these to one another. By pressure proof canister is here meant that the pressure inside the canister remains substantially the same, no matter the surrounding pressure.
However, the above-mentioned solutions tend to end up being very large and heavy. They may also be complex to transport and to assemble on site.
Document US20130286546 A1 discloses a known subsea switchgear.